A Week Before Christmas
by catatran33
Summary: Setting: A year and a half into the future. What happens when Owen surprises Cristina with a weekend away from Seattle right before Christmas? And without any clue to where she's being taken to? UPDATE: CHAP 6 is RATED M-ish
1. C'mon

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I sure wish I did though! The only thing that belongs to me is the details of a certain city that will be revealed later in the chapter ;)**

**A/N: This is the beginning of a interesting adventure... at least I hope! So far it's going to take place in Seattle... but, I'm going to change that and set it in a different state later in the story ;D The only reason why is because I don't know Seattle in detail, and it just makes my life easier lol And I thought it would be a nice break :) And yes, I know it's not anywhere near Christmas lol But I love that time of year with all the lights, snow, and ice rinks xD Anyway, hopefully you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

The early morning light was starting to peek through the curtains of the bedroom of the apartment. As the light grew brighter, it started to stir the occupants of the cozy green bed, with their heads sinking deeper into the pillows.

Thankfully for Cristina and Owen, this was their first day off together from Seattle Grace in a while. Although they could sleep in, their biological time clocks wouldn't allow it. After waking up at 6 in the morning or earlier for the better part of one's profession, one forgets what it's like to sleep in.

Owen was the first to awake. For a moment, he had to recall where he was. It was still a surprise to find Cristina lying next to him sleeping peacefully after all they had been through during the early part of their relationship. That was about a year and a half ago. Owen still had some reservations about sleeping next to Cristina, but he was assured by Dr. Wyatt and Cristina that there was nothing to worry about, considering the therapy sessions and medication had worked in keeping the nightmares at bay.

Owen turned over on his side, facing Cristina, who was still sleeping soundly in his arms. His deep blue eyes ghosted over her features, admiring everything about his Cristina Yang. Leaning over, he kissed the crown of her head and traced the side of her delicate face with his index finger. He stopped when he reached her jaw line and focused his attention on her rosy lips. Captivated by them, he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, which caused her to stir slightly and snuggle closer. He smiled lazily, loving the fact that she had become a softy—even though she'd never admit it.

He moved a little closer and placed butterfly kisses on the corner of her mouth, slowly waking her from her quiet slumber. Owen continued until she was almost awake and kissed her mouth softly. Once, twice, three times, before he pulled back to look at her.

"Morning," Owen whispered huskily as he nudged his nose with hers.

Cristina opened her sleep-filled eyes to see blue ones gazing lovingly back at her. She smiled as she murmured, "Morning, McHottie."

He chuckled, which made her giggle, at the use of his McName.

"So, I'm McHottie, am I?" he said with a mischievous grin. She nodded in confirmation as she buried her face into his shirt. "Well, I guess I should live up to it then, huh?" he said, teasingly.

"Fat chance of that considering you already have, smarty," she sarcastically replied, trailing kisses up his neck and along his stubble.

"Well, in that case…"

Owen brought his face close to Cristina's and gave her a big good morning kiss. His tongue licked at her lips fleetingly, leaving her wanting more. He rolled over on top of her and they both sank further into the bed covers. Owen teased her with butterfly kisses and trailed his soft kisses down her neck and behind her ear, catching her earlobe between his teeth and worrying it. Cristina could only squirm and brought her hands to his dark red hair. Once Owen retraced his path, he withdrew with a final tender kiss. Although he would have loved to have made love to Cristina all morning, he needed to put his 'plan' into action.

"C'mon," he said with a huge grin as he literally pole-vaulted off the bed, dragging her along with him. "Get dressed!" He started rummaging through his clothes, eventually choosing a thick Seattle Mariners hoodie and dark faded jeans.

"Wait! Where are we going?!" She was utterly confused. She was still sitting on the edge of the bed in her pajamas, wondering what the hell had gotten into her boyfriend all of a sudden.

"I said, 'C'mon'," he said threw a pair of jeans at her, and likely for him, he had good aim. It hit her square in the face.

Pulling the jeans off her head, she begrudgingly began to dress like Owen had ordered. "You still haven't told me where we're going…" Owen walked over to her, who was still trying to find a shirt to wear, and wrapped his arms around her. With a boyish smile, he said "It's a surprise. And you're just going to have to wait."

She ultimately picked one of her Stanford hoodies, and whirled around in Owen's arms to face him. "I hate surprises."

Owen's only response was a hearty laugh. Hugging her one last time, he said, "I know." He gave her a wink and a pat on her bottom before leaving Cristina to get ready and start breakfast. And as he walked away, a small smile appeared on Cristina's face.

_Maybe surprises aren't so bad after all_, she thought.

* * *

**So, how was it? Good, Bad? Please review :) p.s. if there are any mistakes, please ignore them!**


	2. Don't Peek

**A/N: I know these chapters are extremely short, but each chapter should be a little humorous... at least I hope! But yes, the story's is getting off to a slow start, but bare with me, please :) I have summer vacation, so if you want quick updates, I'll probably get to it ;) Oh, the joy of free time! So, enjoy ;D And please, do review!**

* * *

After their morning breakfast, Owen had told her to pack, still not divulging the location of their destination. And he specifically told her to pack for a week. Yes, a week, which had been a complete shock to Cristina, who rarely took off even one day from work much less a week! _You have got to be kidding me_, she thought.

"But what about work?! We're only supposed to be off _today_, not the whole week! And what's—"

Owen cut her off, trying to calm her nerves as well as trying to hide the smile on his face. "Cristina, it's fine. I talked to the Chief two weeks ago and actually scheduled this week off. The only thing is is that I requested that he not tell you about it. I told him to make it seem as if you only had a day off." Owen continued to grin ear to ear, happy that his plan was actually working.

_Well, that explains a lot_, thought Cristina. She glared at him, and poked a finger at his chest as she said, "You sneaky, bastard."

Owen's smile only grew. He knew that Cristina was secretly excited, which she was in all honesty. And Owen knew she'd love where they were going. At least, he hoped she would.

"I know. And you love it," he said cheekily as he kissed her soundly on the mouth before going back to packing his own items of clothing for the trip. Cristina rolled her eyes and begrudgingly accepted the fact that Owen was right. She loved everything about him. Well, maybe not the fact that he leaves the toilet seat up…

And so, once their luggage was loaded into Owen's truck and were about to leave, Owen pulled out something from his coat pocket.

"Uh, what's that?" asked Cristina, still confused as ever.

"It's a blindfold. Come here so I can wrap this around your eyes."

"Hold up! SERIOUSLY?!" She put a hand out to ward off the blindfold.

"Yes. Now would you please put this on?" Owen thought the struggle was somewhat funny. This was because Cristina was already curious as it was, so her struggling was futile at best.

"Humph. You're not going to drive into the woods and kill me are you?" she teased sarcastically as she peeked under the blindfold.

"I would never hurt a hair on your head again. Ever." He kissed her loving on the mouth, and pulled back. "Now, DON'T PEEK!"

"What are you going to do if I do?" She quirked an eyebrow as she peeked under the blindfold again.

Owen quirked his own eyebrow, and mischievously replied, "You'll face the consequences."

"Is that a promise?" Cristina smiled slyly at Owen.

"Yes." He gave her a chaste kiss, and then tapped at her hand that had lifted the blindfold and covered her eyes with his own hand. "Now, leave that damn blindfold alone."

Giggling happily, Cristina said, "Okay, okay, Mr. G.I. Joe."

"It's Mr. Major McHottie to you, Ms. Yang." And it only made Cristina giggle harder.

As they drove along, Cristina found herself leaning against Owen's shoulder, finding his warmth on this cold winter morning incredibly inviting and curiously wondering what Owen had planned for the week.

* * *

**Ah, the classic blindfold trick to whisk someone away to somewhere nice x) That inspiration came from a story I heard about Tim McGraw and Faith Hill (For those who don't know them, they are one of country music's most adorable couples ^-^)... Haha, I'm a sap for romance xD**

**So, anyone curious as to where they're going? ;) ~~~~~ Review, you know what to do :)**


	3. Hints

**A/N: In honor of my favorite bachelor who got kicked off 'The Bachelorette' tonight '3 , I'm using his name in my story xP lol This chapter is much longer than the others that I've written so far :) And I still haven't divulged the location of the story, hehe! But there is a clue in the story, if any of you guys want to take a crack at it, by all means do ;D Just don't look it up! xD That would just ruin the fun of it all lol So... Enjoy! And please review once you're done :)**

"Okay…Seriously, where are we going?"

"You just asked two seconds ago. And like I said, I'm not telling you."

Cristina let out a huge sigh. "Figures."

Cristina could hear Owen's hearty laughter. Since they'd left the apartment 20 minutes ago, she'd been questioning Owen to see if he would finally give. Sadly for her, but to Owen's amusement, there was no such luck. Owen wasn't going to budge.

Five minutes later, the car began to slow and Owen pulled the car into park. Then, he turned off the engine completely and faced Cristina, who was still blindfolded.

"Well, we're here…Sort of." He chuckled.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Cristina turned her head to look at Owen, even though she couldn't see him through the blindfold.

"It means that we're going to have to get out of the car, Ms. Smarty Pants." He laughed. "C'mon, the plane is waiting."

Cristina was in a state of shock and took a moment for it to sink in. As Owen proceeded to open the driver-side door, she was able to grab his arm before exiting the vehicle.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'the plane is waiting'?!" she asked incredulously.

"Like I said," he chuckled, "the plane is waiting, my lady. But, don't take that blindfold off." Dumbfounded, Cristina let go of Owen's arm, allowing him to lean over to kiss her lips before leaving the car and starting to unload their luggage. A few seconds later, Cristina proceeded to exit the car as well. Obeying Owen's orders not to take off the blindfold, she felt her way to the back of the truck. Owen had just finished unloading, and dusted off his hands as Cristina approached him.

"So, tell me," she inquired Owen. "How were you able to get a plane? And do you even know how to fly one?"

Chuckling, Owen replied, "No. I don't know how to fly a plane." He moved over and wrapped his arms around her, hugging Cristina closer. "But, I don't need to. I called in a favor from an old friend of mine who happens to be a pilot, as well as a prominent man in the world of business. Therefore, when I asked him if he could fly us somewhere, he was happy to do so."

"But we're not at an airport," stated Cristina.

"You're right. Because we're not."

"Then where are we?"

"Well, we're actually at an airfield just outside of the Seattle area. This is where my dear old friend keeps his planes."

"Wait…planes?! How 'prominent' is this guy?" she asked as she turned her head around to futilely look at Owen.

"Prominent enough," he mused. Kissing her temple, he said, "Now, c'mon." Taking Cristina's hand, he led her up the steps and onto the plane. _Hmm, it doesn't feel like an ordinary plane_, she thought.

"What kind of plane is this, Owen?"

A voice from the cockpit answered for Owen. "It's a private jet, ma'am."

A tall man with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes appeared from the front of the plane. Dressed in full uniform—black tie, black slack, white dress shirt, and all—he walked in smiling from ear to ear. He even had the little gold airplane wings pinned to his shirt pocket.

Owen went over to greet his friend who had emerged from the cockpit. "Hey, Jake! How's it going? And thanks again for letting us borrow your plane."

"I'm doing well," Jake replied as he gave Owen a firm handshake. "And it's no problem. I'm glad to help out an old friend—especially one who helped me out through college."

Cristina chimed in. "Wait, what did Owen do?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am, my name is Jacob O'Conner. You can call me Jake." He took her hand and shook it in his.

"I'm Cristina Yang. But you can call me Cristina. So what's this about Owen helping you in college?"

"Well, ma'am—"

"Cristina, please."

"Cristina," Jake said sheepishly. "Owen, over here, tutored me through out college. I never was an academic student, but because I was son to a prominent family, I was pressured to keep a certain reputation. So, when my grades started to slip, Owen offered to tutor me nightly at the university library. Unlike me, Owen excelled at academics and he was willing to give up his free time for me. I owe a lot of my success to him."

"It was nothing, really, Jake," Owen interjected.

"Oh, sure it was! If you hadn't helped me, you wouldn't be taking this little lady to—"

"JAKE!"

"Oh, right…sorry!" he chuckled. "Forgot."

"Well," said Cristina, "I'm glad to hear that Owen was sweet enough to help you out in your time of need. He's a great guy, isn't he?" And although Cristina was STILL blindfolded, she raised her head to look at Owen who was directly behind her with his hands caressing her hips.

"Uh-huh, he sure is. You're a lucky lady, Ms. Yang," he replied, chuckling slightly at Owen whose ears were turning bright red.

"Jake? The plane?" suggested Owen, embarrassed by all the attention he was getting.

"Oh, right! Just haul the luggage up onto the plane, Owen, and we'll get going," Jake said. "Nice to meet you, Cristina." With a final goodbye to both Owen and Cristina, Jake headed to the cockpit.

Twenty minutes later, Owen and Cristina were lounging along the sofa, nursing their drinks they had gotten from the fridge behind the bar. Owen still had Cristina blindfolded. He knew this was silly, but he wanted her to really feel as if she was on a spontaneous adventure during the middle of winter. Besides, he didn't want her to look out the window and try to figure out their 'location.'

"So," started Cristina, "you're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope," Owen said with a chuckle.

"Not even an itty bitty hint?"

Owen small sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Well, it's east of the Rocky Mountains."

"Doesn't help much, buster," Cristina said sarcastically.

"Hmm…It's east of the Mississippi River."

"Really? We're going that far?!"

"Yep," Owen said with a smile upon his face.

"But that information still doesn't help, Owen."

"Okay, okay… um… It's located along the eastern coast of the Atlantic."

"We're not going to New York are we? It's so busy this time of year."

"Nope."

"Then where?"

"Nowhere fancy."

"Seriously? That's all you're going to give me?! Be more specific!"

"Fine," he chuckled. He loved to torture her and see her squirm from her immense curiosity. "This city's sports team won a championship title in 2004 after an 86 year curse. If you know the team, you'll know where we're going."

"Owen, you know I don't follow sports!"

"So?" Owen couldn't help but tease her. "It's specific, sweetheart. Like you asked," Owen countered, and gave her a kiss on her pouting mouth. Cristina could feel him smiling, enjoying her confusion.

"I'm never going to get anything out of you, am I?"

"Yes, you will," Owen said mischievously. Cristina giggled and started blindly rubbing his chest.

After finishing their drinks, Owen put their glasses on the floor. Throughout the flight, Cristina tried to attain more information about their destination, but no cigar. Owen was being quite tight-lipped about it.

Giving up, Cristina settled beside Owen along the sofa, resting her head on his shoulder, and quickly felling asleep. Once he realized that she was sleeping peacefully, Owen wrapped his arms around her, letting one of his hands caress her dark black curls and her back.

_This is going to be the surprise of your life, Cristina Yang. And you don't even know it_, thought Owen. With a final kiss to her temple, he too fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

And that's how Jake found them after their 6 hour flight.

* * *

**Well, you know what to do ;D Review, please!**

**P.S. I know the location is going to be random and out of the blue lol but the city is a good place to be during Christmas ;) So pretty and white! lol**

* * *


	4. Up And At 'Em

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is SUPER short lol My little muse wasn't working today! I had planned to make this chapter longer... but that didn't happen lol But anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

Jake walked into the main cabin of the plane to find them sleeping on the sofa, with Owen's arms wrapped around Cristina's slight body. As adorable as it all was, they had to get up if they wanted to get off.

Jake cleared his throat. Neither one stirred. He tried again, louder this time. Still, no one moved. Letting out a chuckle and a small sigh, he went over to the peacefully sleeping couple.

Jake leaned over and shook Owen's shoulder, causing him to slowly wake up from his slumber.

"Hey, old sport, time for you and the little lady to get up," Jake whispered loudly.

"Wow, was it really that fast?" Owen murmured, still unwilling to get up just yet.

"For you, yes. As for me, no," Jake chuckled. "C'mon, the city's waiting!" With that, Jake left them in the plane's cabin and went about his own duties.

Surprisingly, Cristina hadn't stirred at all. So, Owen nudged her awake.

"Hey, sleepy head," he whispered softly. "It's time to get up. We're here."

Cristina, still half asleep, snuggled even closer into Owen's warmth. "Mmm, five more minutes, please."

"But don't you want to see where we are?"

"No, I want to sleep," she retorted.

Owen laughed. "C'mon, sweetheart," he said, lightly kissing her dark curls. "You need to get up." In an attempt to wake up his precious Cristina, he softly kissed her features that he adored so much. She tilted her head back and moved closer so that she could stop Owen's roaming mouth with her own. He teased her, leaving butterfly kisses at the corner of her mouth, causing Cristina to moan in protest. "Mmm, this torture can keep on going, Cristina," stated Owen, kissing her sweet rosy lips.

"Who says I want it to stop?" Cristina murmured, with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Uh, I do."

Owen and Cristina both turned at the sound of Jake's voice. He was standing at the door of the cabin, slightly embarrassed by the situation. "When you two lovebirds are done with.. uh.. whatever you guys were doing," he chuckled, sheepishly, "you can leave the plane."

"Thanks, Jake," said Owen, who was smiling from ear to ear.

Once Jake walked out, Owen and Cristina both succumbed to laughter.

"I think we scared the poor man to death!" said Cristina, who was still giggling at what just happened. She tried to hide her face in Owen's thick hoodie.

"Actually, I don't think we did," Owen said, with a knowing look. "C'mon, Sleeping Beauty. Let's get out of here." He kissed her lovingly on the mouth, and proceeded to lead her out of the plane, guiding her with a hand to the small of her back.

* * *

**You know what to do ;D REVIEW!**

**P.S. For those of you who guessed, you're right :D It is BOSTON!! As random as it seems, they'll be spending a lot of time doing cute things ;)**


	5. All is right

**A/N: Sorry! It took longer than I had expected... my muse hasnt been working :P Stupid Muse! Anyway, they're finally at their destination :D GO BOSTON! lol And even though it took a long time for this chapter... it turned out well :) So, enjoy! :D**

"Okay, now we're at an airport. So, where are we?"

"It's Logan Airport, Cristina. And hold your horses!" Owen chuckled, kissing Cristina gently on the mouth. _Hmm, Logan Airport… I've heard of it, but where is it_, thought Cristina.

Cristina sighed impatiently, causing Owen to laugh. Just a few minutes ago, she had been adamant about going back to sleep. _A woman full of contradictions_, thought Owen, shaking his head in amusement.

After getting off the plane, Owen and Jake had taken their luggage off the plane and loaded it into the rented car that was waiting for them.

"You planned everything, didn't you," commented Cristina.

"Sure did." Cristina, although still blindfolded, could hear the slyness in his voice and see the smirk on his face.

"A prepared man," Cristina said, nodding her head in approval, "I like it." Owen saw a grin form across Cristina's face.

Owen went over and hugged Cristina from behind. "Hope that's not the only thing you like, Ms. Yang," Owen whispered huskily in her ear, causing Cristina's body to tingle from head to toe.

"No," murmured Cristina, cupping Owen's stubbled cheek with her palm. "Definitely not." Owen hugged her firmly against his chest and buried his head in the crook of her shoulder.

"Mmm, that's good to know." Owen loved the smell and the touch of her skin. And her dark black curls… God, he could get lost in them.

"Hey, lovebirds," Jake said with a chuckle, approaching the couple near the car. "You guys might want to start moving. A winter storm's coming in this afternoon. Might turn out to be a blizzard."

"Huh, I guess Mother Nature is bringing us a white Christmas this year," said Owen, with a smile.

"I guess so." Jake smiled broadly. "Have a safe trip guys. I'll be back to fly you guys back home in a week. Or if you guys want to come home early, I'm only a phone call away."

"Are you staying here, Jake?" Cristina inquired.

"Actually, yes. I have some business to take care of here in Boston. But very good business, I assure you, Ms. Yang," replied Jake, giving a sly wink to Owen, which caused a half smile to form on his face.

"WE'RE IN BOSTON?!" asked Cristina in surprise.

Ignoring Cristina for the time being, Owen continued to speak to Jake. "Thanks for flying us, Jake. I don't think I can ever repay you."

Jake let out a hearty laugh, and said jokingly, "Just make sure you invite me next time."

"Will do." Jake and Owen embraced and patted each other on the back. "Take care."

"You too." Jake pulled away from Owen and went to embrace Cristina in a big bear hug. "And it was so nice to meet you, Cristina." And whispering in her ear so that only she could hear him, "Enjoy Boston. It's going to be a trip of a lifetime, I assure you."

"It was nice to meet you too, Jake." A silly grin formed on Cristina's face. _What does he mean by 'trip of a lifetime'_, thought Cristina quizzically.

After bidding Jake a final farewell, Owen and Cristina left Logan Airport. There was a comfortable silence as the car went through the tunnel that connected the airport to the city of Boston itself. After Owen paid the tolls and started into the city, Cristina spoke.

"May I take off my blindfold now?"

"No," Owen said with a slight smile.

"But, we're here. In Boston! My eyes are probably blind by now!"

"No," he chuckled. "Not just yet. I promise it'll be worth it, sweetheart." Taking her delicate hand in his, he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"Well, it better be good then, McHottie. Or you'll be facing the wrath of Cristina Yang," Cristina replied sarcastically, poking him in the side with her index finger.

Laughing, Owen responded, "We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

For the remainder of the car ride, Cristina rested her head comfortably on Owen's shoulder, with his arm draped over her shoulders. Fifteen minutes later, after navigating through the streets of Boston, they arrived in the Back Bay, the western end of the city. Although it was a chaotic city, it had its own unique sense of 'calm', as all cities do. The only thing that wasn't desirable was all the traffic at morning and evening rush hour. Once the city's chaos died down, it was a beautiful city to explore, especially in winter.

The car slowed and pulled into a spot along the curb, signaling the end of their journey. As many of the buildings in Boston, the façade of the two-story building was constructed from brick, giving it an authentic rustic look predominant in Boston. The stairs that led up to the door was stone with iron steel railings all covered in snow. Two snow covered shrubs stood guard near the front entrance along the stairs.

Owen proceeded to get out of the car, and went to open Cristina's door.

"Huh, and to think chivalry was dead," said Cristina, amused and glad that his mother had taught him right.

"Well, I can't leave a damsel in distress, now can I?" Owen said with a smile.

"Who says I'm a damsel in distress?"

"Me. Considering you're still blindfolded, my dear," chuckled Owen as he tapped the tip of her nose affectionately with his index finger. "Now, c'mon. Your surprise is waiting."

Taking her hand, he led her up the stone stairs and into the building. Owen closed the door, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ready?" asked Owen as he whispered softly in her ear. Cristina nodded.

Pulling back, Owen untied the blindfold around her eyes. Cristina kept her eyes closed, adjusting to the light after 6 hours of 'blindness'.

"Open your eyes," whispered Owen.

Cristina did as he said, and as Owen had planned, she was overwhelmed with joy and delight.

"Aw, Owen!" Cristina was speechless. She was touched by the scene presented in front of her. A fire was glowing in the fireplace, casting a luminous glow across the dark room. In addition to the fireplace, a few dozen candles were lit in several spots within the room, adding a romantic ambience to the already cozy atmosphere of the whole scene. But Owen hadn't stopped there. He'd scattered rose petals across the hardwood floor, the furniture, and the rug that lay in front of the glowing fire. And in the far corner of the room, stood a Christmas tree, all decorated with tinsel, ornaments, lights, and a star. Underneath the tree laid several gifts which were from the SGH staff. _But how on earth did he…_ , thought Cristina.

"So?" asked Owen quietly. Turning her attention back to Owen, she wrapped his arms around him and hugged him as hard as she could. Owen caught her in he arms, and did the same.

"I love it, Owen. Thank you," she murmured into his sweatshirt.

"You deserve it, sweetheart. I love you, Cristina Yang," replied Owen softly as he kissed her cheek.

"And I love you, Owen Hunt," Cristina whispered in his ear.

And they stood there for a while, standing in the middle of the room, hugging each other. Everything was right in the world. She had Owen. And Owen had Cristina. At that moment, they both knew that their love had endured and that the past would no longer haunt them or their life. And as the snow began to fall on the city of Boston, all was right in the world of Cristina Yang and Owen Hunt.

**You know what to do! Review ;D**


	6. The Reason Why

**WARNING: For this chapter, it starts off as T-RATED... then trails into M-RATEDterritory :P *evil laugh* I'm still half-blushing from writing it :3 lol**

**A/N: First of all, I'm sorry about the somewhat really late update o.o I was having writers' block, or may be it was just the prospect of setting a story here in my home state! And I was having a lot of friend related drama -.-' So I was on overload for a better part of a week lol As for the story, this chapter is going to be one of the less humorous ones. It's definitely more serious and a little itty, bitty sad. Sorry in advance for anyone who wanted more humor, but I promise more of that later. I think I needed a 'serious' chapter to offset the rest of the story, but that's just my personal opinion lol But it ends off on a happy note :) Oh, and this chapter is really AU... I had to make up something really far-fetched that would have to fit into the story... I guess you have to read it to understand where I'm coming from lol But anyway, enough of my blabbering :P Enjoy!**

* * *

"So… why Boston?"

"Hmm… I don't know. I wanted to take you someplace nice, a place that wasn't overly crowded or fancy or busy." Owen paused for a moment, and then smiled. "I guess Boston fit the bill. And it's beautiful when a fresh blanket of snow covers the city," he pointed out.

Owen and Cristina were sitting in front of the fireplace bundled up under the covers they had retrieved from the bedroom and the pillows they had stolen from the sofa. Owen had headed to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses. After they were comfortably situated, Cristina snuggled closer to Owen, laying her head on his solid chest, hearing his rhythmic heartbeat underneath his clothes. For a long time, they sat their watching the fire blazing in the fireplace. Eventually, Owen and Cristina put aside their glasses and delved deeper into the covers. With Owen stroking Cristina's ebony curls as she laid on his chest with one of her arms wrapped around his waist, she had broken the comfortable silence.

"Have you ever been here?" inquired Cristina.

"Yeah," Owen said with a slightly sad sigh.

Confused and concerned, Cristina asked him to elaborate.

"Uh," Owen hesitated. "Boston just has some bittersweet memories is all."

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

"The good, or the bad?"

"The good ones first."

"Okay." Owen thought about which memory to tell first. "Um, I had traveled to Boston right out of college. And I fell in love with the city; the people, the sports, the culture." Owen smiled thoughtfully. "It was during the time I decided I wanted to join the Marines. And I don't regret it." Owen stopped, hesitant of what he should say next.

"Go on."

Owen sighed heavily. "Well… I didn't also fall in love with the city." Owen paused, wondering if he should tell her. "I fell in love with a woman, too… before I was ever engaged to Beth."

Cristina raised her head, and looked at him with an understanding expression, urging him to continue.

"I met her on the subway when I accidentally bumped into her, scattering all her papers. I asked her to have coffee with me as a repayment. We started dating soon after that. And when I had told her I had decided to join the Marines, she was so happy for me." Owen stopped, his eyes glazing over with the memory.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"On that same day, we had been out to dinner at one of the restaurants in the North End. We…uh, were walking home when she just collapsed on the sidewalk. I tried to administer CPR, but it didn't work. When the EMTs arrived, she was already…" Owen was saddened by such an old memory. After a long pause, Owen continued. "She… um… died in my arms that night."

Cristina was saddened as well. Not only did Owen have to go through PTSD after arriving home from Iraq, but he had also grieved for a past love that he had lost long ago. Cristina knew how it felt to lose someone you couldn't save. Her father had faded away in front of her, too.

"I'm sorry, Owen. I know how you feel, I truly do." Cristina hugged Owen under the covers, trying to comfort him.

"I know," Owen sighed, softly stroking the hair out of Cristina's eyes. "Doctors had said she had had a massive heart attack. They said that no one could have saved her… even if the ambulance had gotten there in time."

"Do you miss her?"

"To be honest, I do. But…" Owen took hold of Cristina's hand that had traveled under his shirt and was caressing the warm skin of his stomach. He lifted it to his mouth and kissed the back of it. Owen gazed lovingly at her with his deep, dark blue eyes. "But she never made me feel the way you make me feel. Her passing allowed me to move on. And it eventually led me straight to _you_. I'll always remember her for who she was and what we had, but I love you more than I could ever have thought possible." Owen softly smiled. "This was the last demon I had to face. I wanted to fully put the past behind us. I want to fill Boston will _our_ memories, so that when we come back, we can remember all the fun times we had and will have. When I think of Boston, I want it to be _our_ memory," said Owen passionately.

Smiling languidly, Cristina softly replied, "It will be."

He paused, and gazed lovingly at the woman he was meant to be with. "You're amazing, you know that?" Owen asked, even though he already knew the answer. He brought his hand up to stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers. Cupping her face his hands, he kissed her senseless until she went pliant in his arms. His tongue licked her lips fleetingly, seeking permission to enter her sweet depths. Cristina moaned softly, and allowed Owen to kiss her hungrily, allowing his tongue to discover her secrets. She brought her hands up his back and threaded her fingers through his dark red hair before she pulled his head closer to deepen the kiss. They groaned in unison when their tongues touched.

Owen pulled away and proceeded to kiss down her neck and down her chest, softly covering her breasts with his large hands.

"Mm, Owen," murmured Cristina huskily.

"I know," Owen replied, kissing her belly through her shirt, his voice husky from wanting.

When Owen's hands reached the hem of Cristina's shirt, he pulled it off, and quickly unclasped her bra, revealing her perfect breast to him. He lavished one nipple with his mouth and tongue, while he worried the other with his fingers. Cristina arched her back from the pleasure of having his hands on her. Once he was finished, he proceeded to so the same thing to the other nipple. Her hands brought his head closer to her, and then pulled him up for another hungry kiss. Owen sealed their lips with a sweet, sweet suction that told Cristina that he would take all of her in if he could. Long, slow, and infinitely soft.

Cristina's hand traveled down his chest to his waist and lower past his navel. She teased him, rubbing her hand against his already hard manhood. Owen let out a loud groan, trying to restrain himself and love her slowly.

"God, Cristina," he ground out. "If you keep that up, I don't know how long I can keep this up."

Using Owen's signature catchphrase, Cristina murmured a low and sexy "So?" into his ear, nibbling and worrying the lobe of his ear.

A low groan emanated deep within his throat. Withdrawing to pull off his sweatshirt, Owen returned to Cristina, rolling her over on to her back. Owen settled atop her, with his chest flattened against her breasts. Cristina's hands caressed Owen's sculpted shoulders and trailed them down his muscular back. When she reached the hem of his jeans, she mischievously let her hands wander beyond them, admiring his bottom with a playful squeeze. Owen quickly grabbed her hands and lifted them above her, admiring her hair in the firelight before kissing her passionately.

Love words and sweet nothings were whispered throughout that snowy December night. As the snow fell on the city, Owen and Cristina made love, and gave everything they had. Secretly, they both knew that they would be together forever, even if neither had admitted it yet.

As the morning approached, Owen and Cristina were wrapped up in a blanket with their legs intertwined in front of the fireplace, which had long since become a pile of cold ash.

Shifting, Owen's eyes fluttered open, and took in the sight of Cristina sleeping in his arms. He brushed a lazy thumb over her soft rosy cheek, pushing a stray curl out of her eyes. Owen smiled lazily to himself. He wondered how he could have ever lived without her. She made life more fulfilling, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time before her met Cristina. She stuck by him, never giving up hope that he would succeed in overcoming PTSD when he was in doubt. God, he loved her.

Speaking softly to her sleeping form, Owen whispered, "I'm the luckiest man alive to be lying in your arms. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, and I won't hold to my promise of 40 years, because I don't want only 40 years, I want forever with you."

With a soft kiss to her forehead, Owen held Cristina closer, cuddling until her finally feel asleep again with a small smile on his face. And oddly enough, even though Cristina was asleep, a small smile crept onto her lips as well.

* * *

**D'aww :3 Owen professing his love ;D Grey's Anatomy needs to write something like that, hopefully sooner than later!**

**You know what to do :) Review!**

**Btw, does anyone wonder how the place was all set up before Owen and Cristina ever arrived to the house? *evil chuckle* ;)**


	7. Big Softy

**A/N: Very short chapter :P But at least you get an update right? lol I've been reading a book for school ("Nineteen Minutes" by Jodi Picoult), which turned out to be a book I _actually _enjoyed! Go figure! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Btw, this chapter starts DAY 2 of the 'week'! :D**

* * *

Cristina was peacefully asleep, dreaming about cardiology, surgeries, scalpels, and scrubs. _Mm, scrubs_… a smile curved her lips. _Scrubs, blue scrubs…blue eyes, red hair, bright smile…Owen._ Cristina sighed happily in her sleep as she snuggled closer to the warmth that emanated from the naked sleeping form next to her. As she dozed off, she felt something brush her nose, causing her to scrunch it and move her hand over Owen's solid chest. Then the sensation occurred again. This time, Cristina opened her sleepy eyes. Adjusting to the bright morning light, she noticed that Owen was already fully awake beside her, lazily staring at her with a loving gaze.

Owen had been awake for a while, admiring Cristina like he always did every morning. She was so pretty when she slept—not to say that she wasn't beautiful all the time mind you. She was always on the go and frazzled when she was awake, as if everything were spinning around in her mind. But when she slept, she was so peaceful and calm, unlike the competitive woman who could probably kick your ass, literally and figuratively. Owen had poked her gently on the tip of her nose to rouse her awake. He thought her nose scrunch was adorable. He chuckled silently as she woke up to meet his gaze.

"Hey," whispered Owen, smiling lazily as he kissed her forehead.

"Hi," she replied back, with a satisfied smile, tightening her arm around Owen's waist.

"How'd you sleep?"

A low chuckle escaped from her. "Like a baby," she said, with an expression that looked like the cat that got the cream.

"You don't look like a baby," teased Owen, venturing under the covers to investigate, examining her from head to toe.

"What are you doing, Owen?" asked Cristina with a sly smile.

Owen ventured back upward, and poked his head out from under the covers just enough for Cristina to see his face. Kissing her stomach, and with a mischievous smile, he said, "What do you think?"

"I think you're taking advantage of me," she said teasingly.

"Now, how can that be? You can't blame me for being crazy about you. I am only a man in love. Can't I ravish my beautiful girlfriend with morning kisses," Owen replied, venturing up from under the covers, nipping along as her touched her silky smooth skin of her breasts, her shoulders, and her neck.

"Mm, yes, but I haven't had my morning kiss yet."

"No?" asked Owen incredulously, with a huge, charming grin. Cristina shook her head. "Well, I guess we're gonna have to fix that, won't we?"

Leaning closer, Owen brushed his lips lightly against Cristina's, sending a tingle of heat throughout her body. He kissed her, bolder each time he returned for another kiss. Cristina's hands traveled up his back and threaded through his dark red curly hair. Owen did the same, all the while caressing the nape of her neck that he loved so much.

"Mm, good morning," Cristina murmured happily as Owen's kisses trailed their way to the corner of her mouth, across her cheek, and along her neck.

"Good morning, indeed," smiled Owen, as he continued kissing her just beneath her ear.

"I can get used to this."

"Get used to what?"

"This," said Cristina, as she caressed his roughened cheek. Gazing lovingly at Owen, she traced her fingers over the slight stubble, then over his bottom lip. A shy smile curled onto Cristina's lips.

Owen smiled lazily. "Me, too," he whispered. _Waking up like this EVERYDAY with you... I can definitely get used to it_, thought Owen.

Bring her hand from around his neck, Owen kissed the back of it, then entwined it with his.

"You're a big softy, you know that?" Cristina teased lazily.

"Am I?" Owen asked, quirking an eyebrow. Cristina nodded. "How?"

Chuckling, Cristina let her eyes roam the room and said, "Well, _this_ for one."

"Well, you deserved it." Owen smiled and kissed her temple. "And plus, _this_ is only _part_ of the surprise."

Furrowing her brows, she asked, "Wait, so is all _this_ is just a harbinger for things to come?"

"Now, you're getting the idea, Ms. Yang," Owen laughed, winking at her mischievously.

"Like I said, 'big softy'," said Cristina as she poked her index finger at his chest.

"Nah." Cristina gave him an accusing 'yeah, right' look. "Okay, maybe a little bit." Cristina raised her eyebrow this time. "Alright, alright," admitted Owen with a exaggerated sigh. "I'm a big softy. Happy?"

"Very." Happily, Cristina kissed his square on the mouth while caressing his rough cheek. Then Cristina moved away and rose from the makeshift bed in front of the hearth.

Grabbing her wrist gently, Owen asked, "Where are you going?"

"The shower. Care to join?" Cristina said, mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Is that supposed to be a trick question?" Owen chuckled, standing and pulling Cristina close, with his arms around her waist. Silently, Owen quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the shower, stopping here and there to share sweet kisses until they finally reached their destination.

* * *

**Oh, the fluff :3 Tee-Hee! Btw, I was listening to "Can't Keep Loving You (From A Distance)" by Elliot Yamin for most of this chapter ;) Love the song now, hehe! And don't be angry if I don't update as soon as you'd like o.O I've got two AP course work for the summer and another awfully boring book to read :P lol So don't mind me! I plan on finishing this story, so don't worry lol One way or another, this WILL get finished xD**

**Anyway, you know what to do ;) Review!**


	8. Train Trouble

**A/N: Hello :) I'm sorry for the long wait! I wrote this in about an hour, and I think it turned out really cute :3 Enjoy! **

**P.S. Here in Boston, people use 'Charlie' cards to get in and out of the subway. I have no idea if any other city does this, so I just wanted to make that clear lol**

* * *

"So what's the plan, G.I. Joe?"

"You'll see," Owen said with a smile that could kill.

"Sneaky bastard," Cristina sassed back as she poked her tongue out at him. Contrary to her 'harsh' words, she leaned into Owen as they walked to the nearest T station to hitch a ride to God knows where.

Even though there had been a threat of a blizzard the night before, it hadn't hit the city hard. Instead, the snowstorm had traveled further north before it arrived in the vicinity of the Boston area. However, Boston did receive about a foot of snow which still covered much of the vehicles that were parked along the sidewalk the previous night.

Owen and Cristina arrived to the nearest subway station, which became quite an entertaining experience; at least, it was to Cristina.

Owen stared at the Charlie machine in front of him. _Seriously, how hard is this supposed to be?_, thought Owen, with a confused expression in his face. The last time he had been in Boston, they were still using the old fashion tokens, not paper and plastic cards that had to be swiped along a laser sensor to receive access to the subway tracks. Needless to say, Owen was completely lost, while Cristina was laughing softly at him, leaning on another Charlie machine nearby. _Oh boy…_thought Owen.

"Problems?" asked Cristina with a smug smile, even though she knew that Owen was having problems. And the fact that she knew Owen would deny it. She could only shake her head at her strong dumbfounded military man.

"Uh… no, I've got it." But clearly he didn't.

"You sure about that now?"

"Positive."

"Alright," Cristina said doubtfully, still smiling. Owen went back and forth from the monetary information for a Charlie pass and the machine, trying hopelessly to understand.

Meanwhile, Cristina spotted a female MBTA employee across the station doing her usual rounds. Leaving Owen and the uncooperative machine, Cristina began to walk over to the employee.

"Excuse me, could you help me get two of those Charlie passes?"

"Oh, sure, ma'am." She led her over to a machine on the other side of the station. Cristina looked back, and smiled when she saw Owen still staring at the screen of the same machine she'd left him with.

"I guess you're not from around here, are you ma'am?" asked the employee.

"No, I'm from the West Coast—Seattle to be exact. I'm here on the spur of the moment vacation with my friend over there," said Cristina chuckling, pointing out the red-headed man across the station, who seemed to be struggling with the Charlie machine.

"I see," said the employee, smiling knowingly. "Stubborn man, I assume?"

"Very," Cristina said with a slight smile.

"I can understand. My husband is the same way. Always wanting to do things on his own," the employee said, chuckling. She took several dollars from Cristina, pressed several buttons, and out came two passes from the machine. "Ah, here you go, dear."

"Thank you," Cristina said with a smile. "And Merry Christmas."

Meanwhile, Owen was almost about to slam his head against the stupid machine.

"Any luck?" asked Cristina, as she arrive back at the spot where she'd left him last.

Owen sighed heavily, and gave her a slight glare. "No."

"Well, if you're done here, Mr. Stubborn Military Man, we can go." Cristina started to walk away in the direction if the turnstiles and took out two passes from her coat pocket, waving them behind her.

Owen stared at Cristina's retreating form in a little bit of shock, and a little bit of embarrassment.

Catching up to her, he asked, "Where did you get those?"

Cristina chuckled. "How do you think, Hunt?"

Owen's brow furrowed. "Well, I would have been able to figure it out eventually. I just needed more time." They both knew he was lying through his teeth.

"Uh huh," said Cristina skeptically.

"I would have!"

"You can keep telling yourself that, dear," she said cheekily, tapping him lightly on the chest as she gave him one of the passes.

She moved the pass over the sensor which opened the electronic doors. She passed through and turned around. "Coming?"

"Uh, yeah," Owen stammered, amazed that Cristina had gotten the upper hand on him.

He did the same thing Cristina did. However, he went in to quickly, expecting the doors to open faster. He knocked straight into them. A second later, they opened, unphased by his stupidity. Cristina tried to keep herself from giggling, but it was no use.

Owen walked through the doors, but again, he did it almost too late. The doors nipped his backside, causing Cristina to double over with laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, have your laugh, Ms. Yang," said Owen with a hint of embarrassment as he scratched his head nervously.

"I'm sorry, Owen," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. She reached up and kissed him comfortingly on the mouth. Owen leaned in too. _Well, at least she's having fun… even if it is at my expense_.

"Let's go," Owen said, most of the embarrassment gone with the kiss and wrapped his arm around her waist. Owen kissed her wild black curls as they walked down the stairs to the train tracks.

"Aye, aye, G.I. Joe," Cristina said with a smile.

"Cristina, that's Navy talk," Owen chuckled.

"Oops!" Cristina cuddled closer to Owen as they arrived at the underground train tracks waiting for their train.

* * *

**Review Please :) It's the only thing that keeps me writing! :D**


End file.
